


Dog Show

by GreyHound010



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Incest, Master/Slave, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHound010/pseuds/GreyHound010
Summary: in this au members of young justice are taken as pets by members of the light and used in dog show.these pictures of advents ranging from dog fights to races.i will make more pictures of time
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Jade Nguyen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1




	2. misc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misc.


End file.
